


You're killing me with your eyes just like before

by kittenmichael



Series: Undress [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: After care, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Michael, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Submissive Calum, Submissive Luke, Vibrators, dominant ashton, i love when doms share subs ok, let's just say i had fun writing this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Push it deeper,” Calum commands, and Luke glares at him. Calum’s a submissive. He shouldn’t be bossing Luke around, especially not if he’s asking things Luke doesn’t necessarily feel like doing. So Luke ignores him, and takes a first bite of his pasta. Ashton is already at his second plate.</p><p>“Do it,” Calum urges when his friend doesn’t respond. </p><p>“Shut up,” Luke hisses. </p><p>or, Michael and Ashton give Luke the night of his life (and Calum joins in on the fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're killing me with your eyes just like before

**Author's Note:**

> this took me ages im so sorry i hope you enjoy

Luke’s not exactly surprised when his bedroom door swings open, revealing his grinning boyfriend. Not really. Not even when Ashton says: “Take off your jeans.”

  
He’s used to it by now, wouldn’t have it any other way. With the hormones of a healthy nineteen year old and the love that still tickles his tummy, he is glad that Ashton gives him so much attention.

  
It’s not until Ashton throws a pair of panties his way, that his mouth drops open.

  
He recognises them instantly. A week ago he and Calum had spent the night browsing Victoria’s Secret’s website in search for the perfect lingerie that would have Michael drooling. It had been Luke, who had spotted the panties first.

  
And now they were laying on his lap, wet with cum.

  
“Put those on,” Ashton urges, when he notices Luke’s not doing anything.

  
“What? Why?” Luke whispers. “I didn’t do anything wrong, right? Why am I being punished?” His heartbeat picks up, mind racing as he goes through everything he’s done that week. Had he upset Ashton? Broken one of his precious rules?

  
Ashton shrugs. “You’re not.” He stares at Luke expectantly, but Luke doesn’t budge. “Well, what are you waiting for?” His tone takes on a sharper edge, as Ashton is clearly ticked off by Luke’s disobedience.

  
“I did nothing wrong!”

  
Ashton growls then. His fingers grasping Luke’s hair, tugging on it until his head is pulled backwards. Luke whimpers in pain, his shoulders dropping as he hurries to make himself look smaller.

  
“So what?” Ashton spits, face mere inches away from Luke’s. “Are you the one who decides what happens with your body?”  
Luke gasps. “No, of course not, Sir.” He folds his hands behind his back.

  
“Who owns you, Luke? Whose body is it?” Ashton’s spit lands on Luke’s face, but he doesn’t pull away.

  
“It’s yours, Sir! You can make me do whatever you want.”

  
“That’s more like it,” Ashton growls, before latching onto the tender skin right below Luke’s jaw, sucking harshly until Luke hisses in pain. “Now take off your jeans.”

  
Luke shoots up, hands trembling as he fights to get his pants off.

  
“Underwear,” Ashton says impatiently, and Luke mumbles some apologies before getting rid of his boxers. The white fabric is a bit darker at the front, stained by Luke’s precum, and Ashton cackles when he sees it.

  
“Look at you. Already hard, and you don’t even know what’s gonna happen yet.”

  
Luke whines, feels Ashton’s words going straight to his dick. His hands are behind his back again, gaze tilted towards the floor. The cold breeze in the room tickles him, and he swears as a shiver runs down his spine.

  
“Go lie on the bed. Are you stretched yet?” Ashton asks, one eyebrow raised.

  
Luke nods, “of course, Sir.” He lies down and spreads his legs, taking in the way Ashton’s eyes run over his body.

  
“Tell me more,” Ashton prompts, breath hitching when Luke’s legs open just a tiny bit more.

  
“I am to be ready to please you at any time. I must always be lubricated and stretched, so I can fulfil your needs when you deem it necessary,” Luke recites. He loves that rule, loves that Ashton will shove his pants down at any time and take him wherever. Despite the frustration that comes with fingering himself, but not letting himself cum, it must be his favourite rule of all.

  
“Well done,” Ashton praises. The bed dips as he sits down, lazily stroking Luke’s thigh. “You ready now?”

  
Ashton doesn’t elaborate. He knows that Luke has already seen the toy he’s holding. It’s rather big, bigger than what Luke usually takes, but Ashton wants to try something special today.

  
“Yes, Sir. Still green.” Ashton smiles at that, placing a feathery light kiss on the inside of Luke’s thigh, making whimpers spill from the boy’s lips.

  
Luke closes his eyes, hands held above his head. He swears loudly when Ashton pushes it in, burying his face in the pillow, trying to smother his moans. Ashton wastes no time, and pushes it in all the way. It makes Luke’s breath hitch, chest rising and falling as he struggles to adjust.

  
“Ashton, Ashton,” he whines. “It’s warm, _fuck_ , and, and wet.”

  
He’s used to cold dildos, just wet enough to make it slide in easily. But this one is warm, and Luke can feel the lube dripping from his hole. It’s huge, too, filling Luke up so much he fists the bedsheets, biting his lip until Ashton tells him off for it.  
“You can thank Calum for that, sweetheart,” Ashton smiles sweetly, and Luke moans so loudly it has Ashton’s nails digging into his skin.

  
“Think you can handle this, babe? Can you take what Calum can take?”

  
Luke nods rapidly, affirmations tumbling from his swollen lips as he tries so desperately to please Ashton. It’s no secret that Calum goes further than Luke does, and both Ashton and Michael have used that information to ridicule Luke.

  
“Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir,” he rambles. “I’ll do whatever you, what you want me to do, Sir.”

  
“Then put on the panties.”

  
The wet fabric brushes against his shaved legs, leaving cum stains on the pale skin. He shivers when the panties press against his cock.

  
“Can you feel it, Luke? Can you feel Calum’s cum sticking to your skin?” Ashton sniggers, making a hot blush coat Luke’s cheeks.

  
“Yes, Sir. It feels cold and icky.”

  
“You better⎼—"

  
Michael’s loud voice interrupts Ashton’s command, but Ashton doesn’t look too upset. “Dinner is ready!” He grins at Luke.

  
“Come on, better put those jeans back on. Can’t have dinner in your panties now, can you?”

  
Luke wants to curse, but he restrains himself. The plug moves inside him when he gets up to take his jeans, and he moans loudly. The pleasure is bordering on pain, because Luke isn’t used to its size just yet. His arms shake as he puts on his pants, feeling Calum’s cum stain the fabric. Ashton has gotten up, his hand already on the doorknob.

  
“Ashton,” Luke whines pitifully, and he kind of hates himself. He wishes he was as good as Calum, as persevere. His boyfriend gets the message though.

  
“Come here,” Ashton whispers, taking Luke’s hand so he can help him off the bed. He entangles their fingers and gives his hand a squeeze, before kissing his forehead gently. “You’re doing great, love.”

  
They descend the stairs side by side, Luke unable to hide his limp. It would have been pointless anyway. As soon as they enter the dining room, Michael stares at his ass. He knows. They both do, probably.

  
Calum is kneeling next to the table, so Luke quickly retracts his hand.

  
“Go ahead,” Michael says absentmindedly, waving his hand towards the table. Calum nods and takes a seat.

  
Michael and Ashton fall into easy conversation, while Calum fills everyone’s plate, butting in with a witty comment here and there. Luke can feel the plug inside him, stretching him out. The panties brush against his hole when he shifts, and the pressure against his cock feels almost unbearable. Beads of sweat roll down his neck, making him shiver. Luke isn’t hungry.

  
“This is delicious, Cal,” Ashton compliments. He emphasizes his point with a moan, and Luke stiffens beside him. He’s so hard it’s almost painful.

  
“What’s wrong, Luke? Feeling a little under the weather?” Michael grins, while pouring himself a glass of water. Luke can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he stares at his lap.

  
“I’m fine,” he replies, but it comes out squeakier than intended. Michael cackles at that, pulling Calum in for a kiss. “This plan was great, Ashton. Leave some ideas for the rest of us,” he jokes.

  
The compliment makes Ashton glow with pride. He tries very hard to be a good dominant. Luke, on the other hand, is trying very hard not to come right there and then.

  
“Push it deeper,” Calum commands, and Luke glares at him. Calum’s a submissive. He shouldn’t be bossing Luke around, especially not if he’s asking things Luke doesn’t necessarily feel like doing. So Luke ignores him, and takes a first bite of his pasta. Ashton is already at his second plate.

  
“Do it,” Calum urges when his friend doesn’t respond.

  
“Shut up,” Luke hisses. Before he can give Calum an accompanying kick under the table, someone yanks him backwards by his hair.

  
“What was that?” Michael growls.

  
“Nothing.”

  
Luke’s response only makes him angrier, and he pulls Luke’s hair further down until Luke’s face is only inches away from his face.

  
“Don’t lie to me.” Michael smacks Luke’s cheek, leaving a sharp sting. Luke gasps. He’s never been slapped before. He wonders what his skin looks like, wonders if the mark resembles the handprint Ashton left on Calum’s cheek. He moans at the thought.

  
“No one treats my sub like that, understood?”

  
Drops of Michael’s spit land on Luke’s face, and he winces. He glances at Ashton, who has yet to speak up. His dominant merely nods at him. This is his own fault, and he knows it.

  
Michael, who has noticed Luke’s wandering eyes, loosens his grip on his hair and asks: “Colour?”

  
Luke feels like crying. He doesn’t want Michael to go easy on him. “G-green!” he splutters, and Calum laughs at his eagerness.

  
“Then do as he says,” Michael commands. His voice is stern and authoritative, deeper than usual, and Luke can feel himself slipping away.

  
He pries his jeans open, wringing his shaking hand underneath his panties. It’s a tight fit. The palm of his hand is pressed against his cock, and he moans so loud the noise fills the entire room. He blushes, biting his lip to keep himself from embarrassing himself even more. It’s pointless. He whines and shakes and gasps, struggling to get his hand anywhere near his hole. Through lidded eyes, he sees Ashton casually eating his spaghetti. He moans again.

  
Finally he manages to push his finger in his ass, pressing the plug deeper. He looks at Michael expectantly, but Michael only growls: “Deeper!”

  
He keeps pushing and pushing. Blood and spit trickle down his chin, his free hand gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white.

  
“Please, please,” he whimpers. “Fuck, Daddy, please.”

  
He doesn’t know what he’s pleading for, but everything feels fuzzy, and he can feel three pairs of eyes watching him.  
He’s in up to his knuckle, and the pleasure is turning into pain. Loud whines escape his throat, his eyes clenched shut.

  
“Stop,” Michael commands, voice still as calm as before. “That’s enough.”

  
Luke freezes, his hand still buried in his ass. He doesn’t want to open his eyes.

  
“Pull your fingers out.”

  
He obeys, heaving loudly and wincing when he feels the cool air tickle his wet skin. It’s silent, and Luke knows what to do.  
He doesn’t think twice before putting his hand in his mouth. He twirls his tongue around his fingers, swallows them down until he chokes, moaning as he savours the taste of Calum’s cum.

  
“That’s enough,” Ashton decides, ripping Luke’s hand away. Luke doesn’t think he has any particular reason to do so, he just loves showing Luke who his body belongs to.

  
“Ashton, hand me the remote,” Michael says, and Luke’s eyes snap open. Remote? He didn’t know the plug could vibrate. Didn’t know they had anything more in store for him.

  
Ashton fumbles around in his pocket, before fishing out a small white remote. Luke tries to read what it says and decipher the various numbers, but his vision is too blurry. He swallows thickly when Michael gets a hold of the device.

  
“Let’s go straight to the highest setting, shall we?” Michael smirks and Calum giggles innocently next to him. Luke braces himself, counting down the seconds until someone presses the button.

  
“Fuck!” he screams, as the vibrations start. They shakes his whole body, setting fire to his core. “Please, Daddy, please. It feels, it feels so _good_ ,” he gasps. “So big, Daddy.”

  
Next to him, Michael resumes eating. He rolls the noodles around his fork, and casually takes a sip of water. Calum, on the other hand, can’t stop staring. He watches as Luke shivers and shakes, loud moans tumbling from his swollen lips. He arches his back, then curls up, before repeating the motion all over again. Luke is a mess, and their doms are ignoring him.

  
“Please, let me come,” he moans. “Daddy, I’m begging you.”

  
He can feel the plug in his lower abdomen, and his cock rubs against his jeans when he shuffles in his chair. His dick is so hard it’s nearly unbearable, straining against his panties.

  
“No,” Michael decides. “You can’t.” He pinches Luke’s nipple, leaving the boy a mess. Luke continues to plead, all dignity gone. He’s willing to drop to his knees and beg, kiss Michael’s feet until he decides to use Luke.

  
“What do we say to Calum, slut?”

  
“I’m sorry, Calum. I’ll, I’ll always obey you. Please, tell me, _fuck_ , tell me what I can do.”

  
Calum moans at that, so Ashton starts palming him through his pants. Luke whines, high in his throat, because it’s not fair.  
“Touch yourself for us,” Calum says. “Show us how much of a slut you are.”

  
Luke nods heavily, hand already moving towards his dick.

  
“My body b-belongs to you. I’m a whore. I’m not worthy of, of your attention.” He rubs his cock clumsily, shaking too badly to do it well. “I’m just a fucktoy, _god_ , that’s why I have to make sure you can take me whenever you want.”

  
“Harder,” Ashton commands, so Luke presses the palm of his hand against his cock. A sob escapes him, thick tears rolling down his thighs. He feels pathetic and humiliated.

  
“That’s not good enough,” Michael growls, and he wraps his hand around Luke’s, squeezing until Luke yelps in pain.  
“Daddy, Daddy, please,” he cries. “Please let me come, _fuck_.”

  
Michael ignores him, and squeezes even harder, until Luke starts crawling away, pressing himself against the back of his chair. Tears and spit and blood are dripping down his chin, but he can’t bring himself to care.

  
“Now come,” Michael orders. Pleasure takes over Luke’s body as he finally gets his release. He comes in the panties, making them even wetter. His toes curl in pleasure, shivers and gasps and moans take over, as he lets go.

  
Luke opens his eyes right in time to see Calum come, too. His moans urge Luke on, giving him the best orgasm he’s ever had. Ashton lifts his head from Calum’s lap and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Luke cries even harder.

  
“You’re okay now, baby,” Michael shushes him, as Luke’s boyfriend stands up. Ashton moves to put Luke on his lap, but stops when Luke cries out.

  
“Take it out,” Calum says, “he’s too sensitive.”

  
Michael holds Luke by his hips, keeping him upright while Ashton removes his jeans and panties.

  
“This is going to hurt a little,” Ashton warns, so Michael starts pressing gentle kisses on Luke’s back, his hands roaming his skin to calm him down. Luke lets himself get carried away by Michael’s soft humming and his soft touches. He understands now, why Calum stays glued to Michael for the rest of the day after a scene, eyes drooping and yawning.

  
It still hurts when Ashton pulls the vibrator out, but all is forgotten when his boyfriend pulls him on his lap.

  
“You did so well for me, baby boy. You made me so proud.”

  
The words make Luke blush, so he hides his face in Ashton’s neck. He’s still crying softly, sobs make his sore body shake. He was so tired, exhausted in a content way only Ashton could cause.

  
“You make me the happiest dominant in the world, Lukey,” Ashton praises.

  
“Thank you,” Luke whispers, voice rough from all his crying and moaning.

  
“Sir, can I wrap Luke in a blanket?” Calum asks, holding up Luke’s favourite blue blanket. The boy drapes it over Luke’s shoulders when Ashton nods, and Luke sighs. The blanket is warm and soft, clearly straight from the dryer. It makes him feel loved and cared for.

  
Michael bends down next to him, so they’re on eye level.

  
“Are you okay, Lukey? You have to tell me if I’m being too rough, alright?”

  
He ruffles Luke messy hair and kisses his forehead. Luke nods. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and he can barely keep his eyes from closing.

  
“You did amazing, Mike. I think he really enjoyed it,” Ashton says, his chin resting on the top of Luke’s head.

  
“What do we say, Lukey? Aren’t you forgetting something?” He lowers his head so he can look Luke in the eye.

  
“Thank you, Sir, for teaching me what I’m worth.”

  
Michael chuckles, and his voice sounds so deep in Luke’s sleepy state.

  
“You’re welcome, love. Go on,” he whispers. “Close your eyes and sleep.”

  
So Luke does. With Ashton’s arms enveloping his body, radiating warmth to make Luke stop shivering. His hands are drawing patterns on his back: hearts and lyrics and things he knows will make Luke smile. With Michael giving him sweet kisses and Calum sitting at their feet, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> pls let me know if u did and maybe reblog it on [tumblr](http://cutesymichael.tumblr.com/post/143171090588/youre-killing-me-with-your-eyes-just-like-before) as well  
> come talk to me about polyamorous 5sos on tumblr!!


End file.
